Shreds
by averyge
Summary: Tris and Tobias decide to skip a party in Dauntless, and things start to heat up in the bedroom. Lemons! One shot. Rated M for sexual content.


**Shreds**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story or the book belong to me. If they did I'd be a millionaire, with life size figures of my favorite characters at my home.**

* * *

Tris rummaged around her drawer, one hand gripping the towel around her body tightly, while the other searched for something suitable to wear for the party later. Behind her, Tobias lounged on her bed, eyeing her small figure and chuckling softly.

"What?" Tris snapped, whipping her head around to glare at him. Why couldn't she find anything to wear? She blamed her horrible sense of fashion, relying on Christina to choose her outfits for her when she deemed fit to do so.

Tobias' eyes darkened, and he smirked a little. Quietly, he said, "Feisty, Tris." He beckoned her to join him on the bed. Tris hesitated for a little, before throwing on an oversized black shirt and trotted over to him.

"I propose we stay here tonight, and ditch the party," he nipped at her ear, his breath hot. Tris stiffened a little, her mind conjuring up multiple things they could do. She turned so that she faced Tobias fully, looked him in the eye and cocked her head.

"What exactly, are you implying we do?"

Tobias shrugged, a playful smirk on his face, dark blue eyes twinkling mischievously. He pulled her closer to him, and traced her soft cheek before kissing her gently on the lips. Tris returned the kiss, with slightly more urgency. She could feel Tobias' smirk growing against her lips as their fingers tangled through each other's hair, and when his tongue sought entrance, she let him.

Tris, only just noticing that Tobias' shirt was off, scratched his back playfully and kissed him with more force. Tobias back stiffened before breaking away, looking down at his girlfriend, whose blue grey eyes were as wild as fire, face flushed under the dim light. He flipped so that he was on top of Tris, and kissed the skin under her ear, where he knew was rather sensitive. His kisses were feather light, and they trailed slowly from her ear to her neck, and slowly to her chest. Tris breathed heavily as Tobias looked up at her, not once breaking their eye contact. She could feel the rough material of her shirt inching up her waist, and slowly it finally lay just below her breasts. She gasped softly when she realized she had no undergarments on, and that she felt a slight bulge pressing onto her. Tobias seemed to realize that as well, and his eyes darkened with lust and love and he ripped her shirt off her. Tris was certain it was now in shreds.

Tobias took in the beautiful figure that lay below him, and noticed as she shyly tried to cover up her chest a little, and he was sure she was blushing deeply.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, before leaning forward to kiss her once more. His lips met her swollen ones, and they moved as one. He lowered himself slowly, and soon his lips were playing with her perky breasts, feeling her nipples harden. Tris' hands gripped Tobias' hair, as he sucked on her right nipple slowly, arching her back. She almost whined when he released it, but promptly arched her back once more when he turned his attention to her left nipple. His large hand massaged her right breast slowly; sending shivers down her back and moans through her throat. He realized that she was tugging at his jeans, and stood up and removed them as fast as lightning, and throwing himself onto her again, skin touching skin, hands groping each other tightly. Tris was a little amazed at Tobias' length, and she could feel the love and lust for him in her eyes. She kissed him roughly with even more fervor before Tobias broke away and looked down at the majestic girl in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, and got his answer as Tris whined at the lost of contact and tried to pull him back down.

"Yes," she said against his neck, and he entered her.

Tris gasped a little, but the pain was gone before her mind could even register it. She motioned for Tobias to continue, and he went deeper into her, resulting in loud muffled moans as she clutched Tobias' back. Her back arched as he thrusted harder, groans erupting from both of them. She hoped that they weren't too loud, but was sure that no one would hear them as almost everyone was at the party. Tris' whole body was shaking as he hit her g-spot time and time again, and she cupped her bouncing breasts, while Tobias stared into her soul as he thrusted faster. She could feel his length sliding in and out of her, and she threw her head back as she felt herself tighten and climax, moans and groans escaping from her mouth, her chest heaving. Tobias had came with her, releasing himself into her and shouting her name before pressing his sweaty body onto hers, kissing her as they both shivered and calmed down from their climax.

Tris smiled at Tobias, eyes shining with more love than ever, and Tobias mirrored her. "I love you," they whispered to each other, before kissing softly and falling into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too lemony!**


End file.
